five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuro Uchiha
'''Character First Name''' Katsuro '''Character Last Name''' Uchiha '''IMVU Username''' Castielcaoin '''Nickname''' Twig, '''Age''' 24 '''Date of Birth''' 10/25 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kohonagakure '''Height''' 6' 1'' '''Weight''' 193 lbs '''Blood Type''' B+ '''Allignment''' Chaotic Good '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Facial Scars, Arm burns, scars from battles down his arms and chest. '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' Katsuro is a quiet person, keeps to himself but from years of working with other shinobi and learning the value of having a team, even through many a hardship, He learnt that warming up to his team meant success. His past had made him a dark person to most, known to take the cursed road compared to peace, but he got the job done either way, if the mission was assassination he finished it without remorse or worry, All to protect his clan and home. His family dieing when he was young also made him hate, his mother being alive but his father being dead made a hatred in his heart which let him unlock the uchihas dojutsu. '''Nindo''' Finish the job, one way or anouther. '''Summoning''' none '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uchiha Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. - Unlocked 3 Tomoe Sharingan '''Ninja Class''' Special Jounin, Teacher '''Element One''' Fire '''Element Two''' Lightning '''Advanced Nature''' Blaze Release [ not yet aquired.] '''Weapon of choice''' Bomb Tag '''Databook''' '''Bukijutsu -''' '''Chakra colour''' Dark Blue '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 * 2 = 20''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 * 4 = 20''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Iron Stone Arm Gaurds. = 10''' * Uchiha Fan = 10 Total: 70 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu '''''Ninjutsu''''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique|Shadow Clone Technique] [B-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] [D-Rank] Flame Release [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire_Release: Great Fireball Technique] [C-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire Release: Flame Bullet] [C-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Hiding_in_Ash_and_Dust_Technique Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique] Lightning Release [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori] [A-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder] [C-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Chakra_Mode Lightning Release Chakra Mode] [B-Rank] Genjutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_False_Surroundings_Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique] [C Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Unknown_Fire Genjutsu:Unknown_Fire] [ B-Rank] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu_Binding Genjutsu Binding] [B Rank] Blaze Release [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu Amaterasu] [To be Attained] Mangekyo Sharingan [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi] [To be Attained] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kagutsuchi Kagutsuchi] [To Be Attained] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo] [To Be Attained] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu:_Flame_Wrapping_Fire Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire][To Be Attained] '''Allies''' Aiden Uchiha, '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' Katsuro grew up in Kohona, His parents were shinobi and he grew from very young thinking his parents hated him. His parents were regal all because of the precious Uchiha clan he was born into, so he was always training and always studying. One day, his father went on mission when he was genin and didnt return. Only the body of his father was brought back, and that was months after the so called accedent with the ninja on the border. His body was tortured which enraged katsuro and made him strive to fight for the uchiha and protect the village at all costs from all who wanted to harm it, At any cost. His clan mates helped him train and soon one of the younger ones, when he turned jounin, would make it to kage, An uchiha kage is great he thought. Now along with his clan mates training he also trained with his team who was amazing, they finished missions without much effort by the time they reached jounin. Once he reached jounin he started solo missions where he started to see the world as a cold place, One to be feared and hated as he grew to have an extensive idea of taking the worst most destructive course to finish a mission, assassinate a target, bring down his whole building, that kind of thing. As katsuro grew cold, the kage put him incharge of teaching, and now the story of katsuro continues, with him about to get his new team, not his first time training others but would be an expierence he has yet to do. For Four years, Katsuro has been away on undercover missions in certain villages under the order of the kage and the council, following suspision of the same in Kohona, He now has since returned with intel to help the village and in the same retrospect, looks to have a team of his own so he can stop being alone all the time, being stuck in another home away from where he is to truly be, protecting his own home instead of someone else doing it for him. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuro%27s_4_Year_Mission?venotify=created 4 Year Mission] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morning_After_(Story_Progression) The Morning After] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuro_and_Kane_meeting?venotify=created Katsuro and Kane meeting] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Katsuros_Bell_Test Team Katsuros Bell Test] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Katsuro_Jutsu_Training. Team Katsuro Jutsu Training.] '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: Pavor (JacktheCKnight)'''